Kee-Bay's First Enemy
Kee-Bay's First Enemy: (Japenese:Keeさんベイは、ブームタウン、敵が登場！ Kee-Bay in Boom Town, An enemy appeared! ) Is the first episode of The Adventures Of Kee-Bay , In this episode, Kee-Bay needs to stop Rainbow from wrecking havoc at Boom Town. Chracters *Kee-Bay(debut) *Flower(debut) *Butterfly(debut) *Dee-Doh(debut) *Tay-Tah(debut) *Karra(debut) *Rainbow(debut) *Waves(debut) Plot In space, A flying egg floats, It appears to be already opened(hatched)Inside the egg is a Furbling, A Furbling named Kee-Bay, but asleep, The egg closes up, Where it suddenly goes into warp mode, And then crash lands in Toy Town Getting out the egg, Kee-Bay, sees it, And begins to wander around. Meanwhile, Flower and Butterfly are going to Boom Town , to check on Dee-Doh and Tay-Tah , But the mayor doesn't let them but Waves tells the mayor that he should go with Flower and Butterfly to Boom Town , And the mayor agrees, At a furby boom home, Dee-Doh is getting impatient of waiting for her new furbling, While going to the furby boom home, Flower sees somthing down below a cliff, There standing is Kee-Bay who has probely fallen down to the spot, Flower insists to save her but falls down the cliff, When Kee-Bay sees this, A feather sprouts up on her head, And saves Flower by lifting her back up Flower and Butterfly thank her and they go to the furby boom home, After meeting Kee-Bay 's new parents, and having fun, A 2012 furby comes up, named Rainbow, Rainbow wrecks havoc over Boom Town, But Kee-Bay uses Tail Whip on her, And they are both forced to battle, Rainbow uses Tail Whip, But Kee-Bay dodges, Then Rainbow tries to change into the warrior personality but can't, However Kee-Bay already has it, Rainbow uses furby slam on her, But Kee-Bay shakes her tail causing Rainbow to go off-deirection. Rainbow uses Tail Whip on Kee-Bay, but this time she wraps her tail around Kee-Bay's and spins her 'round and 'round until she crashes, The furby booms and Flower and Butterfly are suprised, But Kee-Bay gets up eyes disapereed teeth showing, Sparks are around her, Now she is really angry with Rainbow , Rainbow doesn't get Kee-Bay 's attention But Kee-Bay uses Tail Whip on her in order to get attention, Now Rainbow is angry with her, They both go up to top, Rainbow is uses Eye Lasar, But Kee-Bay absorbs it, Using eye lasar back but powerful, sending Rainbow flying, Karra is horrifed, And they both vow to capture Kee-Bay one day. Flower and Butterfly congratulate Kee-Bay on winning, Dee-Doh and Tay-Tah finally get to spend time with Kee-Bay, The episode ends with Kee-Bay saying, "Kee-Bay, Kee-Bay". Trivia *Kee-Bay might've came with pre-learned attacks because of Rainbow over-powering Kee-Bay. *This is first apperance of all chracters. *The beginning of the episode is similar to the anime "Kirby: Right Back At Ya!" Errors *Kee-Bay crashed, So if she crashed, one of her batteries would be scraped. *When Kee-Bay hits Rainbow with Tail Whip in order to get attention, At one, point she is suddenly a different coluor shceme. Category:Season 1 episodes